


Brothers Love

by tashaxxxxxx



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'artagnan are children in Treville and Richelieu's foster home where they live love and become the best of brothers Not good with summarys





	1. Chapter 1

A shout from upstairs made D'artagnan jump a little as 2 boys came rushing past him. One had a wave of brown hair and was being chased by an older boy with darker skin and a mop of black/brown curls. "Aramis! Porthos!" Treville shouted as they ran past. The first boy looked up and smiled a dazzling smile that had Treville roll his eyes and sigh. "Where's Athos?"

"Is our company not good enough for you Captain?" D'artagnan saw the roll of Treville's eyes as the older boy swatted the younger on the head.

"Just find him Aramis." Treville said, sending the two boys off with a glare, which was returned by two identical cheeky smiles.

D'artagnan was silent as Treville led him to his office, thinking of the events that had led him here. For all of D'artagnan's life it had just been him and his Father but now his Father was dead, a car accident and the man that did it wasn't even arrested. D'artagnan was 10 years old and was being placed into a foster home because there wasn't any family for him. But right now, the situation he was in hadn't yet sunk in.

"You'll be alright." Treville said, gently putting a hand on D'artagnan's shoulder. When Treville had come to take him away, D'artagnan had fought him but the older man had sat him down, gently telling him that Treville was there to help him but D'artagnan couldn't believe that. Not with his Father so fresh in his grave. "Athos, about time." Treville sighed when the door opened and a youth of maybe 16 walked into the room. His hair was a messy mop of brown on his head and he had a solemn look in his eyes.

"Aramis said it was urgent."

"No he didn't." Treville replied and the two shared a look of endearment as Athos nodded. "This is D'artagnan, D'artagnan this is Athos." Athos nodded once to D'artagnan who hesitantly smiled. "I need you to keep an eye on him for me."

"Aramis and Porthos will love him." Athos said, sarcasm in his tone, at least D'artagnan thought it was sarcasm.

"Just don't scare him off, he needs some comfort not a scaring." Treville said and Athos nodded. "Off you go D'artagnan, we'll bring your things up once your settled." As D'artagnan followed the older boy out, wondering what was going to happen to him.

…

"What do you think the Captain wanted?" Porthos asked as Aramis jumped onto the bed, grabbing an old book from his dresser. The younger boy shrugged, a wicked smile playing across his lips as Porthos threw a cushion at his head.

"Maybe it's' about the pup downstairs." Aramis suggested, remembering the younger boy with the captain. He'd had a look in his eye that told Aramis something bad had happened.

"He's a kid, not a pup 'Mis." Porthos said. "But maybe you're right. 'Course I don't think the Captain would actually let him come and stay with us after the last time." Porthos and Aramis both laughed at this.

…

Porthos had been the first in the foster care system, having been there since he was 5 after his Mother had died. Of course, it wasn't until he was 8 that he'd brought to this particular home. That was where he met Athos. When he'd first met Athos, Porthos had been curious as to why Treville had put him in a room with Porthos considering the two were completely different to one another. While Porthos was loud and brash, Athos was reserved and quiet but somehow t had worked.

When Aramis had come to the home, 2 years later, Athos and Porthos were firm friends and had become a terror for Treville in the home; Porthos having dragged Athos out of his shell a little and Athos having evened out Porthos' temper. Aramis had been 9 when he came to the home an easy smile on his face but a dead look on his eyes. Treville had moved the younger boy in with Athos and Porthos, both of whom decided they wanted the new boy to be there friend. Soon they managed to get the dead look from Aramis' eyes and find the mischievous boy within.

Treville regretted letting them all live together by now, after all the mischief they'd made. Now, Athos at 16, Porthos at 14 and Aramis at 12, they were the bane of the Captains' existence. Athos was the older and possibly the more sensible of the three but he was still mischievous, persuading teachers and even himself on the odd occasion, that they'd done nothing wrong. Porthos was a pain, getting into fights nearly every day within school over something or other. Aramis was nearly as bad as Porthos, getting into fights with older boys for flirting with their girlfriends, or sisters. Sufficed to say, they had caused a lot of headaches between them.

The foster home was owned by himself and Richelieu but neither of them got on. As it was, the two had their own favourites and had subsequently split the home in two, Treville getting the kids with the worst pasts and Richelieu the kids with more potential of getting adopted. Athos, Porthos and Aramis had some of the worst pasts Treville had seen, not unlike D'artagnan. And like the three before, Treville was sure D'artagnan would fit well with his 'sons'. Another little brother for them and Treville knew he'd cause him a huge headache, just like the others.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

….

"Our own little pup." Aramis' excited voice stated as he jumped to his feet when Athos and D'artagnan walked into the room. Porthos snorted as D'artagnan unconsciously hid behind Athos.

"Not a pup Aramis and certainly not your plaything." Athos stated as he flopped onto his own bed, smiling slightly at his younger brother's antics.

"D'artagnan, these are my brothers' Porthos and Aramis. Ignore the two, they don't mean any harm." Athos said, seeing D'artagnan's hesitant look when Porthos tackled Aramis.

"You can have that bed." Porthos said, pointing to the bed next to Aramis.

"We put it as far away from Porthos as possible." Aramis said, dodging Porthos' swat as he pulled D'artagnan to sit on the bed. "He snores." He mock whispered as Porthos threw a cushion at Aramis' head.

Athos rolled his eyes, smiling at D'artagnan when the younger hesitantly smiled. "So what you in for?" Porthos asked in a joking tone. This sobered D'artagnan up.

"You don't have to tell us." Athos reassured him.

"My Father died." D'artagnan said, angrily rubbing at the tears running down his face. Aramis put an arm around D'artagnan, pulling the younger boy into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry." He said, reaching for the cross at his throat, the one he'd always worn.

"Your Mother?" Athos asked, knowing the answer wouldn't be good.

"Dead." He said and Athos nodded as Porthos sat on the other side of D'artagnan.

"It's alright to cry, no one 'ere will think any less of you because of it." Porthos said as Aramis glared at Athos to come over. The older sighed, knowing his younger brother could be stubborn when he wanted something and right then he wanted Athos here.

Athos sat next to Aramis, reaching over to squeeze D'artagnan's hand. He wasn't tactile but he knew others wanted it and living with Porthos and Aramis, Aramis especially, had made his personal space issues fall away slowly. "You're our brother now so we'll look after you."

D'artagnan looked at the three with watery eyes but he smiled anyway. "Does that mean we can keep him?" Aramis said with a gleeful smile that had Athos roll his eyes, Porthos laugh and D'artagnan glare half-heartedly at him.

"Yes Aramis, we can keep him."


	2. Chapter 2

What is it now?" Treville asked, sitting opposite Richelieu in the other mans' office. The man had a smug look on his face and Treville knew that didn't mean anything good.

"Three of your musketeers have been misbehaving again." He said it with a sneer and Treville couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. Aramis and Porthos had named their faction of the foster home musketeers, a word that had stuck almost as well as the other half which was named the 'red guards'. Of course, they called him Captain and Richelieu Cardinal whenever they saw either of the men, which grated on Richelieu's nerves and made Treville smile fondly at them.

"What have Aramis and Porthos done now?" He asked, wondering whether it was Athos or D'artagnan that had decided to join them in their antics. Ever since D'artagnan had joined them, the younger had become as much of a nuisance as the other three, and also apparently had a talent for accidental property damage, which Treville was not amused about as it was nearly always his property that was damaged in whatever chaos D'artagnan Aramis and Porthos got themselves into. Athos only claimed he was supervising, even if Treville knew the older boy had a part in all their pranks.

"Porthos has been involved in another fight and has been given a month's detention for gambling." Richelieu said a small smile on his lips. "And the head has informed me if this behaviour continues he will have no choice but to suspend him." Treville knew Porthos would never purposely get himself expelled, not wanting to leave hi brothers Aramis and Athos, but Treville resolved to talk with him anyhow. "Aramis has been giving his teachers cheek. Again." Richelieu stated and Treville couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"And the third?" He asked.

"D'artagnan got into a fight." He said grinning at the surprised look on Treville's face. The other man hid it but it was already obvious Richelieu had seen it. "A fight about a woman I'm told. Your newest lost cause is taking after the other 3."

"I'll talk with them." Treville said. He wanted to know why D'artagnan, who never got into fights, had. Maybe the other three were rubbing off with them.

"I doubt it will help. You're too soft on them; they need a firm hand not cuddles. Give them to me for a few days and I could bring them to heel." Treville clenched his jaw.

"I will not allow you anywhere near them." Richelieu only smiled as Treville stood and left the room without another word.

…

"What happened?" Porthos said as their youngest brother came into their room. D'artagnan had a split lip and an outstanding black eye.

"Nothing." D'artagnan grumbled, jumping onto his bed as Aramis and Athos walked in.

"You can't love her."

"Who does Aramis love now?" Porthos asked, ignoring D'artagnan for a second in favour of teasing his little brother.

"Anne." Athos said, grinning until he saw D'artagnan at which point his smile fell from his face.

"It was Adele last week, now Anne."

"This is different." Aramis exclaimed but Porthos just rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Aramis could love any woman he ever saw but it never lasted more than a few days.

"What happened?" Athos said, sitting next to D'artagnan on the bed.

"Nothing." D'artagnan replied.

"That's what he said to me." Porthos said, ruffling Aramis' hair who glared back.

"Do we need to hurt someone?" Aramis asked, far too cheerfully as Athos narrowed his eyes. Of course, when he found out who did this to his youngest brother, he would hurt them. No one hurt their family.

"No, I can handle it." D'artagnan said, lowering his eyes as Porthos gave a triumphant 'hah'.

"So it is something." Aramis said, his tone going frosty as he sat opposite D'artagnan. "Who did it D'art?" He said and D'artagnan couldn't help but look up into the faces of his brothers. Guilt ate up at him as he looked at their worried glances, he didn't want them to worry about him and he certainly didn't want them to think he couldn't handle himself.

"Jacques Bonacieux. He was shouting at Constance and when I told him to leave hr alone he called me an orphan." D'artagnan blinked back tears. It might only have been a few months since his Father died but D'artagnan was far from over it. He missed his Father and the only thing stopping him from falling into a deep well of depression where his new found brothers.

"I'll kill him." Porthos promised and D'artagnan couldn't help the surprised look on his face. He'd expected them to yell at him, tell him he shouldn't be getting into fights but no one was saying anything like that.

"We're all orphans here; you fought him because of your honour." Aramis said, his tone hard and D'artagnan nodded. None of them talked about their pasts, well he did sometimes but the other three didn't, not to him at least. This was the first time he'd heard they were orphans to, though he didn't know why he was surprised.

"Obviously not very well though, we'll have to fix that." Athos said, thoughtfully, looking at Porthos who grinned.

D'artagnan was about to say something else when another of the boys came in. "Treville wants to see you. All of you." He said, before running out of there. Athos groaned, knowing what was going to come while Aramis and Porthos shared wicked grins and D'artagnan's face flushed red.

…..

"What were you thinking?" Treville yelled. Athos was sitting on the only chair in the office, silent and watchful. D'artagnan had his head bent in shame, looking every bit as guilty as he was. Porthos was grinning and trying desperately to keep a straight face while Aramis was leaning against the wall with a wicked grin on his face. "The two of you will stop getting into trouble at school and the next time you do I will make sure you are in detention for the rest of your school life. And you're grounded for the next two weeks." Porthos and Aramis shrugged and Treville almost lost his temper again. Those two would never behave. "And you, what were you thinking?"

"He upset Constance." D'artagnan instantly said.

"Jacques Bonacieux is her brother and I doubt he would have hurt her so why did you attack him."

"You gonna tell him or should we?" Porthos asked after a minute's silence. D'artagnan lifted his head, glaring at his brothers' as if to say traitor.

"Tell me what?" Treville said, exasperation clearly in his tone.

"Jacques called him an orphan." Athos explained and Treville couldn't help but groan. Of course D'artagnan would still be upset about that word, having so recently lost his Father.

"That does not give you the right to attack him."

"Sorry." D'artagnan mumbled.

"You will apologise to him at school and you will not do this again. Understand?" Treville asked and D'artagnan slowly nodded his head. "Good, now leave." The four quickly nodded, leaving the room before the Captain could shout at them again.

….

"So, I think it's time we showed our little brother how to fight." Athos said as he, Aramis and Porthos sat in their room. D'artagnan had gone to get some food downstairs, giving the older brothers a chance to talk.

"We'll have to get him some fencing gear." Aramis pointed out.

"I'm sure we can chip in." Athos said, at which he meant he could pay for it all. He came from a rich family after all and as he was the only one left he had inherited a lot of money while Porthos had no money, except for what he'd managed to save up and Aramis only had a small fund left by his parents, which he couldn't access without his brother. A brother he hadn't seen since coming into care.

"What are you three planning?" D'artagnan asked as he walked into the room with bags of crisps for each of them.

"That all you could find pup?" Porthos asked, adopting Aramis' nickname of their younger brother.

"Yep, and don't call me that." D'artagnan said, throwing the packet at Porthos' head. "And you didn't answer my question."

"A surprise." Aramis said, grin spreading across his face.

"Will I like it?" D'artagnan asked, not bothering to keep the excitement from his tone.

"I bloody well hope so." Was all Porthos said.


	3. Chapter 3

D'artagnan was understandably apprehensive when Aramis appeared outside his school gates after the final bell. Being the youngest, D'artagnan wasn't old enough to go to the local secondary school, like his brothers, so would usually see them at home but today Aramis was sat on the wall, grinning like a loon as he waved D'artagnan over.

"See you tomorrow, D'artagnan." Constance hesitantly smiled at him and D'artagnan felt his heart flip as he nodded.

"Ah, young love." Aramis sang as D'artagnan joined him at the gate.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" D'artagnan asked, knowing the secondary school finished after his own school did.

"Details." Aramis waved a hand in the air as he wrapped his arm around D'artagnan's shoulder. Out of all of his new-found brothers, Aramis was the most tactile of them, always having an arm around one of them or unconsciously reaching for a hand or cuddling up to them. D'artagnan had found it a little unnerving at first, Aramis' near constant need to touch people but when Athos, who hated people coming anywhere near him, didn't flinch when Aramis sat half on his lap while watching a movie, D'artagnan realised it was normal. Or as normal as any of them could be.

"Where are we going?" D'artagnan asked, when Aramis grabbed his arm and pulled him the opposite direction of the foster home. "Aren't you meant to be grounded?"

"Yes, but this is more important." D'artagnan snorted, knowing Treville would not be pleased. But he was willing to be dragged along by Aramis, curiosity filling up when Aramis stopped outside the local gym.

"Took you long enough." Porthos yelled as they neared the entrance. Both Athos and Porthos were leaning against the entrance when the two youngest brothers walked up to them. A large bag was hanging from Athos' shoulder, making D'artagnan frown.

"What are we doing here?" He asked , getting only a wink from Aramis in answer as the three older boys led D'artagnan inside.

The room they ended up in was a small one, with a padded mat on the ground. Athos dropped the bag he was carrying on the floor and it clanked together. Porthos opened the bag while Aramis disappeared, bringing out what D'artagnan could only describe as ridiculous white onesies. "Put this on." Aramis said, tossing him one as the other four did so.

"Is this some sort of joke?" D'artagnan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If this was a joke, you'd know about it." Porthos said, pulling out four swords.

"What are those?" D'artagnan asked as Porthos threw one to Aramis and one to Athos.

"These, little brother are fencing swords." Aramis stated, swinging his swords back and forth with typical Aramis elegance.

"Each of us has one and this one, is for you." Athos said, handing D'artagnan a small and skinny looking sword.

"This is for me?" D'artagnan asked, getting nods from the others. "I don't know how to use it."

"Neither did we, until Athos taught us." Porthos said as he and Aramis backed onto the mat. "En guarde." He said, going straight at his younger brother who hastily backed away, dodging Porthos' savage blows.

D'artagnan flinched a little at the harshness of Porthos' thrusts but Aramis seemed to be holding his own, slashing his own sword at Porthos' feet. This went on for a little longer before Aramis managed to get a well-placed hit on Porthos' stomach and the older brother tossed his sword down, tackling Aramis onto the floor.

"That's not fair." Aramis shouted as Porthos sat triumphantly on his back.

"Off the mat if your messing around, its' our turn." Athos said, pulling Porthos to his feet. Aramis jumped up and followed Porthos to the side. "Face side-ways and hold your sword straight." Athos instructed. "You need balance, spread your feet."

"Then what?" D'artagnan asked, a little apprehensive.

"En guarde." Athos stated simply, going forwards and pressing on the attack. D'artagnan backed away, slashing the sword sideways as Athos tried to get past him. "Nice form, now try to hit me." Athos said as Aramis and Porthos shouted encouragement.

D'artagnan paused for a moment, wondering if he would hurt Athos but then Athos landed a cut at his arm and grinned. "Don't get distracted." Athos warned and D'artagnan lunged forwards, pressing on the attack. Athos was better though and soon the older boy had D'artagnan pinned to the floor, swords flung on the floor.

"You're good." Athos said, pulling D'artagnan to his feet.

"I lost." D'artagnan pointed out.

"You held longer than we did on our first time." Porthos said as Aramis swung his arm around D'artagnan's shoulder.

"You'll be better than Athos soon." Aramis stated and D'artagnan couldn't help but grin.

"We better head back before Treville notices our absence." Athos said after they'd cleared away their things. "Also, the two of you are meant to be grounded."

"When have we ever stayed grounded." Porthos pointed up, gaining a laugh from Aramis and an affectionate eye roll from Athos and D'artagnan.

As they walked back to the foster home, D'artagnan found himself walking alone with Athos. "Thank you." He found himself blurting out, gaining a raised eye from Athos. "For everything, for accepting me."

"You're our little brother and we wanted to help. Also, now you might be able to hold your own in a fight." Athos said, smiling his half-smile that he used on his younger brothers when they exasperated him.

"Treville said no more fights." D'artagnan pointed out.

"Doesn't stop Porthos or Aramis do it?" Athos pointed out and D'artagnan couldn't help but laugh then. "And you're just as bad as those to." Athos said, mussing his little brother's hair affectionate. "And don't thank us. You family so there's no need." Athos said and D'artagnan smiled. Maybe his Father was dead, but at least he had brothers' now. He may have lost one family but he had gained another.


	4. Chapter 4

Athos froze. He was walking up the corridor, on his way to his next lesson when he saw a girl walking towards him. Her long brown, curly hair was something Athos hoped he'd never see again. Stopping in the middle of the corridor, Athos didn't notice as students pushed past him, sending glares his way as he and the girls' gazes met. She smiled at him and Athos felt his heart stutter before she disappeared through down the corridor once more.

It was a general rule in school that Athos didn't cause trouble, unless provoked at which point he had a temper that might rival Porthos'. He wasn't like Aramis who felt the need to flirt with any woman in the school, teacher or not; and he wasn't like Porthos who gambled and got into fights at least once a week. No, Athos was the sensible one but right now Athos just felt the uncomprehend able need to ditch his last few lessons and find somewhere to drown his sorrows. As far away from her as possible.

"Move out of the way." Rochefort said, pushing Athos who promptly went flying onto the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going?" Aramis' voice said, glaring at Rochefort who only glared at Aramis as the younger boy knelt down next to Athos. "You okay?" He asked, still not taking his eyes from Rochefort as his hands travelled along Athos' body to determine if the older boy was injured.

"I'm fine." Athos said, pushing Aramis' fingers away a little too roughly as his little brother looked a little put out but he hid it quickly by plastering a smile on his face. Athos could see the worry in his eyes though and cursed himself for letting Aramis find him in this state, of all his brothers Aramis was the one who noticed when something was wrong.

Rochefort looked between the two before turning away from them and leaving them in the corridor. "You better get to class." Athos said, shooing Aramis down the now empty corridor.

"Athos…" Aramis began but something in Athos' gaze must have put him off as he nodded and said a tentative goodbye before going down the corridor. Athos stood there for a few moments before walking the opposite way down the corridor to the school entrance. He couldn't be here, not if she was.

….

"Aramis?" Adele asked as the two friends walked out of the school gates. Aramis started a little, turning his charming smile on her but she only frowned. "What's wrong, you've been awfully quiet." She said, turning to face him.

"Nothing you can help with my dear." He replied, grinning softly to her. She shook her head in exasperation as they neared the gate.

"Boys'." She sighed as she hugged him tightly. The two had been friends since for 2 years and after a failed attempt at dating a few months ago, they'd become very close friends, something all the other girls in her year where jealous of. "I'll see you next week." Adele said and Aramis nodded, waving goodbye as she walked the opposite way down the street to Aramis.

…

Aramis and D'artagnan were already sparring when Porthos got to the gym. "You're late." Aramis smiled as he easily disarmed D'artagnan while the younger was distracted.

"Busy." He said, feeling his heat up a little. He'd been with Flea.

"Sure." Aramis drawled as he offered D'artagnan a hand off. The younger took it but with an annoyed look on his face. "You shouldn't get distracted pup." Aramis replied and D'artagnan glared further, choosing to tackle Aramis to the ground. His older brother dodged out of the way, having had a lot of practice dodging Porthos, leaving D'artagnan to once more plummet to the floor. "Better luck next time pup."

"I'm not a pup. I'm what, 2 years younger than you." D'artagnan replied as he turned to Porthos. "Have you seen Athos?"

"He not here yet?" Porthos asked, a little surprised. Athos was nearly always the first here.

"No, we thought he was waiting for you." Aramis said, a worried glint in his eyes. Porthos had never quite understood why bit whenever one of them disappeared Aramis got anxious.

"Haven't seen him since this morning." Porthos replied. "You?" D'artagnan shook his head.

"I saw him earlier on, he got pushed over by Rochefort." Aramis said, causing Porthos to growl. Damn Rochefort. The older boy was a similar age to Athos, slightly younger, and lived in the foster home with them. He also happened to be Richelieu's favourite. "He looked like he'd seen a ghost." Aramis said, his voice low and full of worry.

After that, none of them wanted to continue practising so they packed up and headed back to the home. Considering it was the only place they couldn't think Athos might be, they figured they might as well start there looking for him.

….

They found Athos in their room, in the dark. "Why don't you put the light on." Porthos growled as he pushed the door open and Aramis flicked the switch. They froze at what they saw, though. Athos was sitting in the middle of the bed, nursing a bottle of what appeared to be wine. His eyes were red as if he'd been crying and there were a few empty bottles scattered around the bed.

"Bloody hell, Athos." Aramis murmured as he went towards the bed.

"Get out." Athos growled, not looking at any of them. D'artagnan hovered by the door, unsure what to do and by the looks of Aramis and Porthos they didn't know either.

"Athos, what's wrong?" Aramis asked, tentatively going forwards to touch Athos only to have the older boy strike out. Unfortunately, the hand he went to push Aramis away with held the glass bottle which promptly shattered when it came into contact with Aramis' arm, which wasn't really a surprise considering the force Athos had hit out.

Aramis' small hiss of pain seemed to snap Athos out of it as he turned to Aramis with a look of pure guilt and shock on his face. "I'm so sorry Aramis." Athos whispered, dropping the bottle the ground. Aramis managed a small smile as Porthos came to pull Athos up from the bed.

"D'artagnan, how about you clean up this mess before Treville comes in." Porthos suggested as he pulled Athos, who was staggering along compliantly now, in to the bathroom and motioned for Aramis to follow.

"Athos?" Porthos asked, as he deposited his older brother on the floor to have so he could look at Aramis' arm. Athos was shaking where he stood, looking incredibly pale and there were tears in his eyes. He looked a complete mess.

"Aramis, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Athos trailed off, catching sight of some of the blood on Aramis' arm.

"It's fine, 'thos." Aramis promised, showing Athos his arm. "Just a few grazes, nothing that won't heal." He joked but his tone had a harsh edge to it, filled with worry. "What's wrong?" He said but before Athos could say anything in reply he felt nausea coming up his throat and only just made it to the toilet where he promptly vomited up the wine he'd just drank.

"Where did you get the wine Athos?" Porthos tried as Aramis knelt next to Athos and held his hair as Athos vomited again.

"Fake ID." Athos replied and Aramis and Porthos couldn't help laugh a little, the idea of Athos with a fake ID was just funny.

"Why'd you do it?" Aramis asked, sobering again as a long sob escaped Athos.

"I saw someone." Athos replied. The other two shared a look and where about to say more when the door opened and Treville walked in.

"What happened?" He asked and for a moment Porthos thought D'artagnan had told him about Athos drinking the alcohol.

"Athos is sick, Captain." Aramis replied, sending Treville a smile as Athos once more vomited into the toilet. Treville frowned at the innocent looks on the two boys; faces before turning around.

"Find me if you need anything." Treville sighed, going to turn around before catching sight of Aramis' arm. "What happened to your arm Aramis?"

"Fell on some glass at school, nothing too bad." Aramis replied and this time Treville did frown. He knew something was going on here but he knew his boys' well enough to know they would come and get him if they needed him.

"Okay, find me if you need me." Treville said, with one more glance at the group of boys.

When he finally left, the two sighed in relief as Athos lifted his head from the toilet. "Bed I think." Porthos stated, helping Athos to his feet and walking him to his bed.

"I'm sorry." Athos said as they settled him down. D'artagnan had returned now and the bottles were gone.

"There's nothing to apologise for, Athos. And if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to." Porthos said, tucking Athos into the bed. "Just know we're here for you if you ever need to talk."

"I saw Anne, me ex-girlfriend." Athos found himself murmuring in his sleep. "She killed my brother Thomas." And he was out like a light, leaving a very shocked Aramis, Porthos and D'artagnan in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Athos woke with a groan, rubbing his hand over his face in a failed attempt to lock the little light coming from the window. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Aramis' voice rang upon seeing the older boy move. Athos groaned, turning over and burying his face in the cushion. His head hurt too much to have to deal with Aramis.

He could vaguely hear voices in the corner of his hearing and all of a sudden two bodies jumped on the bed. "Piss off." He mumbled as D'artagnan and Aramis sat triumphantly on his back.

"Language around the pups'." Porthos chastised from somewhere else in the room, getting shouts of annoyance from D'artagnan and Aramis while Athos just buried his head further in the bed. Then he remembered what happened last night.

He'd let his memories of what happened to his brother boil over upon seeing Anne and then he'd gotten drunk. Not only had his brothers had to see him that state, he'd hurt Aramis and then he'd told them. The two bodies on top of him noticed Athos' silence as they moved off of him, allowing Athos to sit up. Their concerned looks were enough to sober him up completely. "You okay?" D'artagnan asked, concern in his brown eyes as he looked between the three. He hadn't seen Athos in the bathroom and for that Athos was grateful. No need to scare the youngest too much.

"I'm fine."

Porthos snorted at that. "Yeah, 'cause you can be fine after drinking your body weight in wine."

"I'm fine. And I'm really sorry." Athos said, not meeting their gazes. Aramis climbed in next to Athos in the bed, quickly followed by D'artagnan on the other side while Porthos settled down by Athos' legs.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Aramis replied and Athos found his eyes going to the bandage around Aramis' arm. The younger boy frowned then.

"It was an accident."

"It shouldn't have happened. You all shouldn't have had to see me like that." He added, turning to them all.

"You're our brother and you're always there for us so let us be there for you." Porthos said as Aramis and D'artagnan snuggled up to his side. Athos struggled a little to get more comfortable being surrounded by the weights of his youngest brothers but gave up, knowing the two were like leeches when it came to cuddles.

"I'm gonna get food, you can help." Porthos said, sending a glare Aramis' way who sighed dramatically but nodded, leaving D'artagnan in the bed alone. The two settled into a comfortable silence for the time it took Aramis and Porthos to come back.

"Serge said if we spill anything, we clean it up." Aramis stated as Porthos dropped a jug of orange juice on the bedside table with four glasses and Aramis handed D'artagnan and Athos a plate of toast each.

They sat in silence for a little while before Athos found himself talking again. "Anne's in our school."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Porthos said, though it was obvious the three wanted to know what was wrong.

"I know, but I think I need to say something to someone." Athos took a deep breath and continued. "We were the best of friends since we were children and we decided to date. We were just kids at the time and didn't really know what it meant but with Anne it just felt right."

"So what happened?" D'artagnan prompted when Athos fell silent for a few minutes.

"My little brother, Thomas saw us kissing and said he was going to tell Mother. I begged him not to because our Mother wasn't fond of Anne but Thomas wanted to. Except, when I went home that night Thomas was dead. Someone had pushed him down the stairs at school. It wasn't until a few days later that I found out it was Anne. The police arrested her but she said it was an accident."

"She got off." Porthos said, incredulous as Athos fought back tears.

"Yeah. He was my little brother and I was meant to protect him." Athos swallowed, thankful now for the warmth off of Aramis and D'artagnan as it grounded him a little. "My parents didn't take it well. Mother started drinking and Father left us. Mother tried but she couldn't look after me so she brought me here. I haven't seen her since, or Father."

"I thought your parents were dead?" Aramis mumbled as Athos shrugged.

"They might as well be. They left me some money but they don't want to know me. They hate me because Thomas' death is my fault." Athos said, finally letting the tears fall.

"It isn't your fault Athos. None of this is your fault." Aramis murmured as D'artagnan stroked his hair and let the older boy cry.

"We're your family now, anyway." Porthos replied a grin on his lips as he shared a glance with his two younger brothers.

"Yeah, so you don't need them. You've got us." D'artagnan added and Athos found himself smiling. His parents might not have wanted him but Aramis, Porthos and D'artagnan did. And they were a better family than he could have ever hoped for.


	6. Chapter 6

Aramis glanced behind him, a feeling of anxiety creeping up as D'artagnan babbled on next to him. "That's why i think I'm in love with constance." D'artagnan stated, turning back to Aramis. "So what do I do?"

"You tell her you love her pup." aramis said, swinging an arm over D'artagnan shoulder as he resolutely ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach that said someone was following him.

"But what if she says she doesn't love me."

"Then she will be an idiot of the highest order." Aramis finished with all the flourish a 12 year could muster.

"So your advise is ask her out." D'artagnan said, a frown on his face.

"Exactly." Aramis replied.

"Athos said I was too young to date and Porthos laughed." Aramis couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips upon hearing that.

"Our dear older brothers lack the comprehension of a romantic should little brother." aramis said, getting a rolling the eyes from D'artagnan.

"Because you know exactly what your doing. You're only a couple of years older than me."

"With age comes experience. Imagine what I'll be like when I'm athos' age." aramis said with a wink as a bang came from behind them. Aramis jumped, earning him a startled look from D'artagnan as the older boy swung around d to find a cat just,ping on a bin.

"What's wrong?" mdartagnan asked, never having taken Aramis as one to startle easily.

"Nothing." aramis said, waving off his younger brothers concerns. "Just realised I forgot something, meet you at the house."

"Athos will shout." D'artagnan said, reminding Aramis of athis' strange and annoying wish that their younger brother not walk home on his own.

"Indies Athos need to find out." D'artagnan rolled his eyes, sent one last worried glance at Aramis before nodding and leaving Aramis alone in the street.

As soon as he was sure D'artagnan was gone, Aramis walked to where the cat had jumped out from and glanced behind the bin. He sighed in relief when he found no one there. Maybe he was wrong, maybe no one was following him. Aramis was just about to run and catch D'artagnan up when a hand came down on his shoulder, causing the 12 year to will around.

"Marsac?" Aramis breathed upon coming face to face with the man holding him.

"Hello Aramis." Marsac said, going to ruffle the youngers hair but Aramis dodged him, still looking at the man in wide-eyed disbelief. Marsac was 7 years older the Aramis and the last time he'd seen the man was 3 years ago, before he'd gone to the home, during their parents funeral. "It's good to see you little brother." Marsac grinned and Aramis found his fists clenching before he could register it. He decked the older boy hard enough to send Marsac sprawling to th ground and Aramis knew Porthos would be proud of that hit.

Without another word, Aramis turned to leave but Marsac stopped him but saying, "Wait, Aramis please. Just let me explain." aramis turned around again, looking at his brother properly. Marsac was scruffy looking than the last time Aramis had seen him, with a half-moon beard long hair and clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks.

"You don't have the right." aramis growled, glaring at his brother. "You abandoned me the minute after we buried mum and dad. You haven't even called me since then. Where the he'll have you been Marsac?" Aramis shouted the last bit.

"I'm sorry 'mis,but I was in a bad place and I didn't know what to do. I just had to get away for a while."

"A while. it's been over 3 years. I was 9 Marsac. He I thought I'd lost you as well as mama and papa." Aramis said, unconsciously going back to the names he'd called his parents. "I thought you were dead." the last was said, quieter, Aramis having never admitted it to anyone before. But he had thought it, because it was the only way his younger self could comprehend Marsac never coming back.

"I'm sorry but I'm here now." Marsac grabbed Aramis' arm, who pulled away angrily.

"but I don't need you anymore so go away."

"Aramis, please." Marsac began but Aramis ignored him, instead running down the street, refusing to hear Marsac shouting behind him.

...

"I'm gonna kill him." Athos said when D'artagnan walked into their room alone. "Where is he?"

"He said he forgot something." D'artagnan said, a little guilty he was getting Aramis into trouble. "Anyway, I can walk myself home." Athos ignored him as Porthos walked into the room.

"He's probably hooking up with some girl." athis growled as Porthos lifted one eyebrow in question.

"No, he isn't." logically, D'artagnan knew he couldn't know that but hed been in the street when Aramis had said to go ahead. "He seemed off." D'artagnan said, frowning. He'd been surprised when Aramis had said to go ahead, even more so when his older brother kept looking behind him as if he thought someone was following.

"Off how?" Porthos asked. Whenever something was wrong with Aramis, Porthos would immediately demand to know details, just like Athos was with D'artagnan.

"jumpy. He kept looking behind him and I don't think he was really listening to me. A cat made a bang behind us and Aramis practically jumped 10 feet." D'artagnan wanted Athos and Porthos to reassure him but the look they gave eachother didn't reassure him in the slightest.

"Where did he go?" D'artagnan shrugged in answer to athos' question.

"I think I might." Porthos said, grabbing his shoes as athos did the same. D'artagnan wanted to ask what was wrong but hensaw Porthos and Athos weren't about to pause and explain so he instead grabbed his own coat and followed them out of the room.

...

Aramis' mama had always brought him to this church whenever they stayed in Paris. She said she liked it better than the note dame or any of the other churches because it was simple and it reminded her of the church back home in Spain. Aramis agreed with her. He always liked the peace and quiet and the way the priests all knew everyone by name. It was more personal somehow.

Whenever he was upset, or when he was missing his mama he came here. He would sit in one of the pews, clutching the small cross necklace that his mama had always worn around her neck. None of the priests minded, sometimes they'd come over with coffee or busicuits but mostly they left Aramis in peace until either he left or someone came to find him.

"Over there." he heard someone say so he wasn't surprised when Porthos, Athos and D'artagnan climbed into the pew next to him.

"Haven't been here in a while." Porthos stated, looking around the place.

"Needed to think." Aramis said, refusing to meet his brothers eyes. He had been thinking about Marsac about how his older brother used to be always there for him and how he couldn't help but miss him even after he'd left.

"you going to tell us what's wrong or..." Porthos trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"I saw Marsac." aramis ignored the way Porthos' fists clenched and Athos stiffened at his side as he said this.

"You need a minute." Athos asked instead and when Aramis nodded, he was thankful when the three boys he called brothers got up and left him be.

...?..

"Who's Marsac?" D'artagnan asked as Porthos paced back and forth outside the church. The older boy was fuming, angry that Marsac had come anywhere near Aramis after what had happened.

"Marsac is Aramis' older brother." Athos said, calmly though Porthos knew the older boy was as mad as he was. When Aramis had come to the home, still traumatised over the death of his parents and disappearance of his brother Porthos and Athos had worked hard to bring him out of she'll. Even now, the ounger of would sometimes crawl back into it but it happened so little now, Porthos and Athos could let Aramis have some quiet time as they called it. Except if Marsac was back god knows how Aramis would react to it.

"I didn't know Aramis had a brother." D'artagnan said.

"Marsac is the piece of shit that disappeared when their parents died." Porthos growled.

"Why?" D'artagnan asked, obviously shocked that someone's family, especially a brother, wouldn't try to be there.

"No idea, all we know is after the funeral Aramis never saw his brother again." Athos replied.

"How did aramis' parents die?" D'artagnan asked. It was rare D'artagnan heard anything about Aramis' life before them. Porthos would talk about certain childhood friend, child homes he'd been in, families he'd liked. He'll, even Athos would sometimes give storied about himself and his little brother Thomas; but Aramis kept his past hidden.

"They were killed. Burglary gone wrong, that's what the police said. Aramis was at home found them dead." Porthos said, grugfly. "Doesn't talk about it, only know that much 'cause of the nightmares." D'artagnan wanted to ask what nightmares but at that moment Aramis walked out, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"So, what's for tea I'm starving." he joked, clapping Porthos on the shoulder who grunted. D'artagnan wanted to say something, wanted to ask Aramis why he wasn't a complete mess but Athos stopped him with a look.

"Aramis copes in his own way. We all do." the older said as they let Aramis and Porthos walk ahead. "Don't push him, it won't help anyone."

"What about Marsac?" D'artagnan asked, getting a frown from Athos.

"We find out what he wants and we keep him away from Aramis." he said it like it was the most simple thing in the world, but D'artagnan wondered if it was really that simple.


	7. Chapter 7

Aramis was downstairs before anyone else was even out of bed that morning. Seeing Marsac again had made sleep impossible. When Aramis had first come to the home, he had been plagued by nightmares and s=the older children, Rochefort especially were particularly cruel about being woken up by Aramis’ shouts in the middle of the night.

Porthos and Athos were good about it. They didn’t think any less of the younger boy and Aramis knew they never would. But that didn’t mean Aramis wanted them to hear them.

“Aramis, whats wrong?” Treville asked as he saw the 12 year old sat slumped on the kitchen table.

“Nothing Captain.” Aramis shot Treville a cheeky grin but Treville could see the mask for what it was.

“How about some hot chocolate before everyone else gets up.” Aramis grinned a real smile at this as Treville busied himself in the kitchen.

Richelieu told him he coddled the children to much but Treville saw no harm in it. Sometimes children needed a bit of coddling. Handing Aramis the hot chocolate, Treville glanced up at the kitchen clock. 6:30, most of the household wouldn’t be up until 8 at the earliest, it being Saturday after all.

“You can talk to me you know, Aramis?” Treville put a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder as he took a seat next to him.

He had always had a soft spot for his 3 boys (4 now D’artagnan had joined them). Richelieu would say they were lost causes. Hell, most of the foster care system saw them as exactly that, but Treville didn’t. He just saw 4 kids who needed looking after.

“I saw Marsac yesterday.” Aramis mumbled, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

“What did he want?” Treville asked, Aramis only shrugged in response. Treville sighed in frustration. Marsac was a sore subject for Aramis, the older boy having abandoned Aramis when he really needed him.

Treville was about to say something else to Aramis when Richelieu came down the stairs. “I should go Captain.” Aramis murmured, jumping up from his seat and ignoring Richelieu’s cold gaze on him.

“You can talk to me anytime you want Aramis.” Treville said. The younger boy just nodded and ran off.

“That one causes to much trouble.” Treville ignored the snide comment as he took Aramis’ still full hot chocolate. “They all are. They need a firmer hand than what you give them.” It was an old argument. Richelieu wanted an easy life. Foster kids who knew how to behave and would make him look good. Treville on the other hand favoured the more hopeless cases. 

“They’re good kids.” Richelieu snorted at this, taking a letter out of his pocket and handing it to Treville.

“This came yesterday. It pertains to one of your nuisances.” without another comment Richelieu turned around and left. Treville sighed, hoping whatever was in this letter wasn’t going to cause anymore haste.

..........

Porthos rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he glanced around the lightening room. He could see Athos’ messy mop of hair poking out from under the covers from his vantage point on the top bunk and D’artagnan’s leg was hanging off the opposite top bunk. It woul hit Athos on the head when the older boy got up Porthos thought with a grin.

Porthos heard a shuffling from below him and peaked over the edge to see Aramis sitting upright, reading. “Morning.” Aramis said without even looking up at the older boy.

“Did you get any sleep.” Aramis just shrugged, ignoring Porthos as the older boy jumped off the top bunk. “Move over.” Porthos said, pushing Aramis into the corner of the bed as he positioned himself next to the younger boy.

“You’ll wake Athos and D’artagnan.” Aramis pointed out but moved over anyway.

“What you reading?” Porthos asked, glancing at the book on Aramis’ lap.

“Nothing now.” Aramis sighed, placing the marker on the page and glaring at Porthos.

“You ok?” Porthos asked, putting an arm round Aramis as the younger boy snuggled into the bigger boy’s side.

“Yeah.” Aramis said but Porthos knew it was a lie. Aramis had been off kilter ever since he’d seen Marsac and Porthos knew Aramis hadn’t slept all night. 

“You can talk to us you know.” Armais chuckled at this.

“That’s what Treville said.” Porthos was about to ask when Aramis had spoken with Treville when a shout started him to look at his older and youngest brother.

Aramis burst out laughing as Athos came out of the bottom bunk, rubbing his head and glaring accusedly at D’artagnan’s foot.

.........

Treville sighed in frustration and not a small amount of anger as the read the letter. It was from Marsac, writing to the foster home and informing them that he was intended to take full custody of Aramis.


End file.
